


Darkness Is Coming!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina used to be the once hated Evil Queen until the Savior had worked her magic on her and helped turn Regina into a good and much better person. Emma and Regina both are secretly lovers and drawn to each other but niether of them had admitted the truth and now it could be too late. Now Emma Swan who was once the Savior of their world, the product of true love has saved Regina again from complete darkness and now has it inside her and with that power she can become a force that is even worse then Rumplestiltskin, But now it is Regina's turn to save Emma and in the process possibly save their world. Can Regina find a way to save Emma from her self? Will Regina finally be able to make Emma see that even with darkness in her, the love the both secretly hide for each other could be the key to saving them both? Can Regina find the courage to finally tell Emma how she feels about her before its to late, before Emma makes her first Kill and becomes a force of darkness that can never be undone? Can Their love be the key to her undoing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Dark One!

The darkness surrounded her body lifting her in the air as it latched on to her, and then without warning both Emma and the darkness disappeared, and a sword fell to the ground, her name etched into the blade. But Emma was no where to be seen she had simply just vanished.

Regina sank to her knees still staring at the sport where Emma had vanished tears flowing down her face. She felt as if her heart would break into a million pieces, she held a secret that she had never told anyone not even Emma and now Emma had just made the ultimate sacrifice for her.

And now Regina realized that there was a chance she might never get to tell her how she really felt about her. She stood and walked to the spot where Emma had been only moments before and gently picked up the dagger, and held it close. 

She sent a look over to both the charming and Hook “Let me keep it, let me protect Emma's dagger I'm the only one here that has enough magic to keep it safe from being stolen I can put spells and wards all around the dagger and keep everyone else from being able to touch it I can also put an anti theft charm on it to keep common thieves from getting it as well.”

She watched as the Charmings and Hook both only nodded. David in tears only whispered “please do, just please what ever you do protect it and don't use it for anything.” 

Regina looked at the father of the woman she secretly loved and replied “Don't worry David, Emma just sacrificed herself for me, I am the one that should protect it, it is the least I can do to repay her for what she just did. That darkness had been meant for me, but she took it for me and became the new dark one in my place I will protect this dagger with my life, I won't let anyone use or control Emma, and when we find her, I will give the dagger right back to her, and she will not be in my control she will be able to control herself.”

Holding the dagger close to her chest she walked away from the road and headed straight to her vault where she planned to hide the dagger until they could find Emma, she had a spot in the vault that not even her sister had managed to find a secret compartment a secret cubbyhole that you wouldn't know was there unless you were Regina! She walked into her secret room which was from the palace which was hidden by a magic barrier, where she kept her real mirror, here she walked over to a far corner waved her hand and gently lay Emma's dagger into the drawer that appeared. After shutting it she placed wards and all kinds of anit thieving spells all around it as well as magic that not even a blood magic could destroy only Regina herself would be able to get passed the wards and spells that were all over that corner. 

Regina then turned around and left the vault, and headed off home to start packing some things, she was going to go on a trip to try and find her Swan, her savior the woman that she secretly loved more then she loved anything else including her own magic. Regina would do what ever it took to track her down. 

But she knew that she would have to steal from Rumpelstiltskin's shop first or make Belle give it to her, she was going to need a locator spell, so that she can use an object of Emma's to track her down. Slinging a small back back over her shoulders she headed first to the Charming's apartment were she was sure she would find an object that belonged to Emma Swan.

Regina walked briskly up the stairs the whole time her mind kept mentally saying the same words over and over “Some how some way Emma I will find you! And when I do I am going to hug you and tell you the truth I will finally tell you exactly how I really feel about you!”


	2. Help from a stranger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up and finds that a strange woman is trying to help and take care of her. Emma is curious about this woman and who she is but she has just taken in the dark power and is for now, tired, weak and way to physically exhausted to ask question, 
> 
> but the question is who is this strange Indian woman? and this woman senses that Emma could be dangerous but she hangs around and tries to help anyways, its the womans nature to offer help when ever a person is hurt or sick.

It was dark and cold, a blonde headed woman lay curled on the floor in a cave. A fire was crackling and roaring it's warmth. Slowly the blonde woke and her eyes fell upon the woman that was sitting nearby. The woman had long black hair, light caramel skin, and wore some kind of deer skin for clothes, she was barefoot and wore a blue necklace around her neck. The woman's arms had a red ring around them. And she wore a strange head band on her head.

The woman looked up and smiled, “good, your awake!” The blonde nods but continues to stare at the strange woman she was pretty sure she had never seen this woman before, and was very curious as to who she was.

The woman carried a small bowl over to Emma and handed it to her, “here eat this it's food!” Emma took the offered bowl still curious about the woman's identity but was to tired to really ask questions yet, so far she was fairly certain that this woman was trying to help her.

She emptied the bowl of what looked like some kind of soup or stew, then still cold, sore and tired she curled back on the floor and slipped back into sleep. 

The woman covered Emma up with a rawhide blanket before stirring the fire, she then headed off into the woods to find more food and firewood, as she knew they would need the wood for awhile, the woman sighed hoping that somebody would come looking for this woman soon before she got some kind of cold, and the blond somehow made her a little uneasy, especially with the way she had arrived at the cave, she had just appeared out of nowhere and had passed out. There was something odd and the woman being an Indian woman was able to sense some kind of danger radiating from that woman, something told her that this woman was dangerous and not to be trusted for very long. Something was really off with her.

As she walked lightly she gathered large logs and things for the fire these she tied together and carried on her back leaving her arms free for hunting more food, for as dangerous as this woman may be, it was not in her nature to deny help to somebody in need, it was her way and the way of her people. She was the last of her kind, and she would do what ever it took to keep their traditions going.

She soon headed back to the cave now carrying a woven basket filled with wild berries. She set the basket against the wall and added some of the new wood to the fire, and had it roaring with even more warmth then before.

Emma in the corner tossed and turned as dreams plagued her, a single name repeating it self on her tongue. “Regina!”  
The woman shook her head and wondered who this Regina was, who ever she was appeared to be rather important to the blonde, maybe soon this Regina will come find her. The woman thought, but until then she would take care of and help the girl until who ever she belonged to came for her, she highly doubted the pale faced blonde could make it out here in the woods or in this cave on her own. The pale faced woman looked to be the kind that was to used to the city life, and living in towns, houses, and getting her food from a store, she probably wouldn't even know how to bait a hook or skin a buck.

But still something about the woman was telling her that it would be a good idea to leave and forget about her tradions, everything about the woman screamed danger. But then just about any stranger would be a danger to her and her way of life, they would try and make her civilized and she didn't want any part of that, she was an Indian the last of her kind, and she would not give that up for any reason.


	3. Regina's Secret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Regina finally admits to the Charmings about her true feelings for Emma, but you wouldn't believe thier reaction to what she tells them.
> 
> But when Regina goes to the pawn shop somebody stops her from entering Rumple's back room, but why is the question!

Regina hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom that belonged to Emma, here she looked and looked for anything that may belong to her Savior. She had no clue what to look for though, not a clue what would be strong enough to have her essence into it. 

“What in the world are you doing? Other then making the world's largest mess in History in my apartment that is?” a woman's voice asked in shock.

Regina froze and sent a guilty look at Mary, “Snow, I'm looking for anything that may have belonged to Emma, and failing miserably, I thought if I could find something that belonged to her then maybe we can find her before it's too late and get that darkness out of her. Or at least show her how to control the darkness before she kills or hurts somebody.”

Mary smiles “you really do care about Emma don't you Regina?” 

Regina groaned at the implication and decided upon the truth. Being honest with Snow might help her to find Emma and maybe do what needed to be done, and besides eventually she would have to tell them when she found Emma anyways, as she would want the charming blessing to be with her.

“Alright Snow you got me, I do like your daughter, more then you realize, I am actually very much attracted to your daughter Emma, she is a beautiful woman and is the only person who has ever been there for me from day one, she is the only real friend I ever had, I love her Snow!” Regina admitted softly not quite able to look her in the eye afraid of the rejection that could happen what if they told her to bug off, or told her to stay way from Emma, what if they didn't want Emma to be loved by another woman? 

But gently strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being hugged. Tears came to Regina's eyes nearly choking her as she found that the person hugging her was Snow, and Charming both. 

“Regina, I'm so happy to hear you say that, cause our daughter deserves somebody that will love her wither its a man or a woman it doesn't matter and it don't matter who it is with, if she finds true love with somebody I will be a very happy mother.” Snow explained to her.

She withdrew a key chain from inside her pocket and handed it to Regina, “here this was something Emma treasured, and maybe it'll do what you want it to and help you find Emma, just please find her, and bring her home, find my daughter please Regina!”

“Don't worry Snow I won't stop until I have searched the entire planet for her. I will search every world I can think of to find her, I don’t care were I have to go.” 

with that statement she turned chain in hand and walked out the door determination in her heart and mind. She knew in her heart that this was not going to be easy but she knew too that she had to find her girl, had to find the woman she loved what ever it took, she knew she'd go to the edge of all the worlds just to find her.

She headed for The pawnshop where she found that Belle was still standing guard over Rumple's limp unconscious body. Apparently the man was still in a coma , but she was not here for him she was here for one of his potions.

She strode towards the back room where she knew he kept them but Belle suddenly blocked her way.


	4. Name Revealed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the name of the Indian girl that is helping Emma is finally revealed!

“Come on at least let me help!” Emma begged as she sat around the fire, watching the Indian girl who was fixing to go find more firewood and do a little fishing. “Have you even been fishing before?” The girl asked exasperated by the continuous pleading. “I've gone several times, my boyfriend Killian taught me all he knows about fishing!” she told her quickly.

“Fine but just don't do anything to scare the fish! And on the way back you get to carry the wood for the fire!” she warned. Emma only grinned at the threat, she had nothing against gathering firewood. After having been in the Enchanted forest twice she knew more then this woman was giving her credit for. Apparently the Indian girl did not think a civilized nation could know how to fish or gather wood or apparently even take care of themselves.

But nevertheless Emma was still grateful that this woman had helped her, Emma knew she probably could have been a goner and been shit out of luck if this woman hadn't have found her. Emma picked up a pole and followed this woman down to the stream that stood nearby. And Emma also thought if she gotta chance to look around that maybe she would be able to determine where she was and from there figure out what to do, she didn't really want the others to find her, although this woman often reminded her that it was possibly that the others where looking for her. Emma sighed but the truth was she didn't want to be found. 

She wasn't really ready to face everyone now that she had such darkness inside her, she was sure that her family and friends would look at her with such disgust and probably looking for her so that they could destroy her, before she learned how to use her dark magic. But what they probably didn't know was that although she had darkness inside her, she was still the same old Emma they had known, she had not changed the only thing that had changed was that she now had a much darker form of magic inside her.

She had taken this darkness for purly unselfish reasons, had taken it in order to protect the woman she loved more then anything in the world with the exception of her son Henry. Yes she was Killian's girlfriend but it had always been just a front so that the others wouldn't know that she was gay. 

She looked at the woman beside her who already had her line cast and was already watching the water looking for the first fish to bite. Emma hastily, cast out her own line, and returned back to her thoughts. This woman had been kind to her, had helped her, Emma was very grateful, she knew that this woman could have just left Emma there helpless and alone.

It suddenly occurred to Emma that she had never asked this woman her name, she had just been thinking of her as the woman or the Indian, and never actually addressed her by name at all. Emma blushed and finally asked.

“Um, it just occurred to me that you've been helping me and yet I still haven't learned your name, mine is Emma Swan, what is yours?” 

The woman looked at Emma in quiet surprise and then smiled “your right we haven't really introduced ourselves yet, Pocahontas, my name is Pocahontas!”  
Emma knew this information she should be surprised but the longer that she remained in Storybrooke, and after her stint in the Enchanted Forest and having gone back in time to her parents time, nothing really surprised her anymore. But she knew all about Pocahontas's story, and was surprised that she had somehow made it into storybrooke, she had not expected that she would have been amoung the fairy tales! Emma smiled and to cover up that she knew who she was she only said “beautiful name!”


	5. Protective Beauty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has to get to past the over protective Belle in order to get the potion she is planning to use in order to find the woman she loves!

"What do you want now Witch?" Belle demands angrily.

Regina calmly gazes into her eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin has a special potion in his vault, a potion that i need." She explains.

"What do you want it for? Rumplestiltskin is unconcious and may never wake up and yet here you are wanting to steal from him? that is truly low Regina, lower then low!" Belle snarls.

"No Belle it's very important that I get that potion its the only way i can find Swan, and stop her before she kills somebody with her new found magic." Regina told her truthfully.

Belle looked at her warily apparently hearing the strange note underneath the confession.

"You care about that girl don't you?" Belle whispers.

"Yes Belle, she is far more important to me then anything else, i must get that potion in order to find her!" Regina tried once more.

Belle was hesitant but finally she moved across the room to Rumplestiltskin's vault.

"What is the potion you need?" Belle finally asked.

"I need his tracking potion, the one that he gave David when he was tracking the Mad Hatter."

Belle unlocked and opened the safe and pulled out a vial of some kind of potion.

"Do you have an object that belongs to the person who your looking for? An Emotional item?" Belle asked inquesitively.

"I do! I have a necklace that her exboyfriend and your boyfriend's son had given her, she apparently treasured it quite a bit." Regina explained.

Belle sighed and handed the bottle to Regina.

"Regina, find her before something bad happens. I don't want to see more people die at the hands of a dark one!" she finally whispers.

"That is the only reason that i am helping you right now! And Regina no matter what happens don't give up on her, for sometimes when you really love somebody you should hold onto them before they are gone and you lose that chance forever!" 

Regina watched Belle gaze over at Rumple with tears in her eyes which were also filled with regret.

Sadly Regina gazed at her and reached out and touched her shoulders.

"He's going to be okay, i know it, that little bastard wouldn't give in that easily he's much stronger then that!" Regina whispers softly.

Belle just smiled although she would normally have had a nasty retort about her calling Rumple a bastard, but she knew Regina was just trying to be nice and comfort her.

She smiles and thinks about how Regina really was trying to turn over a new leaf. 

Regina hurried from the shop and she sprinkles the potion onto the keychain that Emma had made into a necklace.

The keychain started glowing.

Regina started turning it different ways and started walking when it shined it's brightest until it led her deep into the woods.

She walked for what seemed like hours, night was beginning to fall, and it was getting late.

Hungry and needing a rest, she parked herself on a large rock and fished out a can of pork and beans from her purse and made a meal of it before magiking up a tent and a mattress and turned in for the night.

But she had a hard time getting there, as she couldn't stop thinking about what Emma might be doing, had she already hurt or killed somebody? where was she? Why hadn't the dagger worked if she was still in storybrooke?

"I will find you Emma, you can hide from everyone else but you can't hide from me!" Regina whispers as she falls into a deep and fitful sleep.

As she slept she kept imagining that Emma was holding some faceless person's heart in her hands and was fixing to kill him and was refusing to listen to a thing Regina was saying to her.

Tossing and turning she sweated and tried her best to get some kind of rest so she would have the strength to try and find her in the morning.


End file.
